


Kittens and Claws

by allfireburns



Category: Chess - Rice/Ulvaeus/Andersson
Genre: Comment Fic, Cute, F/M, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-04
Updated: 2010-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-05 19:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allfireburns/pseuds/allfireburns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Florence's threats are really not effective when she's so cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kittens and Claws

Walter opened the door to Freddie and Florence's hotel room without knocking. Florence, in the bed, made a squeaking sound he had never heard from her and yanked the blankets over herself. Walter couldn't help but smirk.

"Sorry, Flo. I came to see Freddie."

"And you couldn't knock?"

"I figured you'd be awake by now. I hadn't considered the 'dressed' part."

"Well, clearly you should have!" Her outrage was even more adorable coupled with that proper English accent, and that glare was more endearing than intimidating.

"Apparently. Where's Freddie?"

"He went out to get breakfast, Walter. Please get out before I kill you."

"Kill me? Flo, you're like a kitten. You try to kill me and it'll just be cute. Also, you're not going to want to get out of bed, considering you're naked."

"Walter!" She reached for the vase on the bedside table, and that convinced him. He held up his hands, backing out of the room.

"Alright, I'm going!" He paused in the doorway. "You really are adorable, though."


End file.
